


Still With Me

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine find a way to connect despite being in different cities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this GKM prompt: "Kurt and Blaine use webcams to "sleep" together without actually being in the same bed. They set their laptops up beside them in their separate beds and leave them on all night so they can pillow talk, go to bed together, and wake up together. It brings a level a new level of intimacy to their relationship.
> 
> One morning when Kurt wakes up, rolls out of bed and unconsciously stretching and pushing his morning wood right up to the webcam. Blaine is wide awake, sees everything, and Kurt is embarrassed. But Blaine boldly kicks off his covers to reveal his own erection, suggesting they get off together. Best idea ever."

Kurt picked up his phone to check the time, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth and his headband keeping the hair off his freshly-moisturized face.

10:53 pm

He had seven minutes left before he needed to be in bed, ready for his nightly Skype date with Blaine. It was more than just a date, really. Since Kurt’s move to New York, he and Blaine started a new nighttime routine, one that made it easier for them to ignore the reality that they were separated by a few hundred miles.

It had started on accident, about a week after Kurt moved out, the result of equally long and busy days and a shared reluctance to say good night after a particularly long Skype chat. They had both fallen asleep after their excited conversations turned into sleepy mumbles and quiet snores. When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine blinking awake, his phone alarm waking both of them at the same time. They shared sweet smiles and soft laughter, both wishing that the other was really there, a solid body instead of a cold screen. It may have been unconventional, but for them, it was the perfect way to play pretend.

Rachel thought it was adorable, smiling down on them one morning, wearing her fluffy pink robe and sipping her morning tea through her knowing smile. Kurt expanded the partition around his bed significantly that same day. He loved Rachel, but not enough to keep him from thinking she was a little creepy sometimes. And watching him sleep with his boyfriend over Skype was definitely one of those times, even if Blaine was only there thanks to a questionable wireless connection.

Kurt slid under the blankets, feeling himself melt a little into the softness of his sheets. He may be living in Bushwick, but that was no reason to skimp out on thread count. He was wearing only briefs and a t-shirt, the air around him too warm for his usual sweats. Kurt stretched his legs out, wiggling his toes and rolling his ankles, sore after a long day in heavy boots. He shifted so he was on his side, facing his laptop, his eyes drifting shut for only a few seconds before the sound of Blaine calling snapped them open again. Kurt smiled contentedly as Blaine’s face filled his screen.

Blaine was also on his side, the lapel of his pajama shirt peeking over the edge of his blanket, his hair gel-free and falling in damp ringlets on his forehead. Kurt had seen Blaine like this many times, including before they started their new tradition, but it never failed to make his stomach flip and his heart hurt because he couldn't reach out and feel Blaine’s skin or pull him close to bury his face against his neck. For now, all they had was this, a blurry image on an emotionally detached screen.

“Hey, you,” Blaine said softly, his eyes looking heavy, even through the dim light of the webcam.

“Hi,” Kurt replied, speaking quietly so that Rachel wouldn't hear. She was probably asleep, but he couldn't be too careful, especially since she had crashed their little dates on more than one occasion.

They would never say much, usually reserving actual conversation for times when they weren't exhausted and so comfortable they would adamantly refuse to move unless it was to get closer to each other. Kurt barely heard Blaine whisper an “I love you” before breathing out a reply and succumbing to sleep, warm and peaceful, knowing that Blaine was watching and, as usual, fighting to stay awake until Kurt’s breathing had settled into a slow rhythm.

When Kurt awoke the next morning, it was early enough that the beam of light from the nearest window hadn't reached his bed yet. He didn't open his eyes right away, allowing himself to doze for a moment and listen to the sounds of the city outside. He had moved closer to the middle of the bed, as he usually did, his blankets long since kicked off. Reaching his arms over his head, he twisted his body, moaning softly as he felt his back crack. Kurt settled back onto his side and unconsciously brought his hand down to the front of his briefs, breathing out loudly as he squeezed at his cock, which had already been awake for a while.

“Oh my god.”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, his still-sleeping mind barely registering the hard edge of his laptop digging into his thigh as he rolled further onto it. He dropped his gaze down to the computer screen to find Blaine looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock. As Kurt’s eyes focused, he saw the small image of himself - the image that was filling Blaine’s entire laptop screen - and felt the tips of his ears burning.

His hips were directly in front of the camera, the outline of his obviously hard cock clearly visible.

Kurt scrambled to grab his blanket and move back on the bed, covering himself and avoiding Blaine’s amused gaze.

“I, um, s-sorry about that,” Kurt stuttered.

“Kurt, look at me,” Blaine said, and Kurt took a steadying breath before turning his head toward the computer. “I really didn't mind.”

“R-really?”

Blaine hummed in affirmation, smirking slightly at Kurt, who was still noticeably flustered. Kurt’s mouth went dry as Blaine moved his own laptop, shifting it so it was more focused on his lower body, the sheet tented, covering his arousal.

“Oh,” Kurt breathed out. “I see.”

Kurt could hear Blaine chuckle somewhere off screen. He opened his mouth to scold him, since there was nothing funny about the situation in his opinion. However, his words turned into a whimper when Blaine kicked his sheet off and pulled at his pajama pants until his erection sprang out and fell down to rest above his stomach.

“Blaine, what are you doing?” Kurt whispered, swallowing hard and licking his dry lips as Blaine’s hand came into view. He leaned forward, expecting to see Blaine start to stroke himself, but the view shifted again so he could see his face instead. Blaine was still smirking, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

“You still with me?”

Kurt huffed out a laugh, still blushing wildly, but more amused than anything at that point. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, pulling the sheets down, pausing for a moment before slipping his fingers between skin and elastic and sliding his briefs down.

“Are we really doing this?” Blaine asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining or anything, but - “

“Yeah, we’re doing this,” Kurt interrupted, sliding his hand down slowly until it disappeared from Blaine’s view. He moaned softly as he wrapped a hand around his cock, eyes locked on Blaine’s face through the screen.

“Okay, yeah, that’s good,” Blaine said, his voice low and gravelly, his arm flexing in a way that made it very clear as to what he was doing. “God, I miss you.”

“Miss you,” Kurt gasped, stroking his hand up his length, using his thumb to gather up the drops of pre-come at the head to make the slide easier. “I wish it was you. Your hand. It always feels so good.”

“You, too - fuck - keep talking,” Blaine groaned, wetting his lips, the shine of them barely picked up by the camera. “ _Tell me_.”

Kurt moaned as he sped up his motions, eyes fixed on Blaine’s face, needing to watch and suddenly hit with how much he had missed the way Blaine looked as he came undone.

“You look so good, B, so hot,” Kurt murmured. “I want to touch you so badly. I miss the way your cock feels in my hand. Wanna suck you, taste you.”

“Shit, Kurt,” Blaine cried out. “Anything. I’d let you do anything.”

Kurt could feel his orgasm building quickly, the slow burn spreading up his spine and back down again. It had been so long since he had done this, too long, a natural consequence of sharing such an open space with another person. He bit his lip to stop a loud groan from escaping, thinking about the next time he wouldn't have to, a time when they could both be as loud as they want, screaming out declarations of love and want as they made up for too much lost time.

“So close, oh god, I want you so bad,” Blaine whined.

“Want you too, so much,” Kurt whimpered, hips thrusting faster, his cock straining against the tightness of his fist. “Want you in me, filling me up. Fuck, Blaine, I love it when you come inside me.”

Blaine growled, writhing and making his laptop jump and the image of his face stutter a bit. Kurt could see him tensing up and knew he only needed a little bit more to push him over the edge.

“Come on, Blaine, let me see you come. I need it - oh fuck - I need you to come, please.”

Blaine’s face screwed up with pleasure and his body went still. Kurt knew that face. He dreamed about it regularly, imagined it over him, under him, behind him, always loving underneath the haze of lust. Blaine’s mouth went lax and he looked at Kurt through his lashes, panting as he came down, and Kurt was done. He bit his lip hard, maybe breaking skin but not caring in the least, his cock throbbing as he came over his fist and his stomach. He felt dizzy, his body trembling, hips thrusting up erratically as he worked himself through it.

Kurt felt himself sink deeper into the mattress, feeling sated and longing for Blaine’s arms around him. Blaine was still there, still watching, a content smile on his face, but it definitely wasn't the same as having him there.

“Good morning,” Blaine said, smile growing as Kurt giggled and covered his face with his hand, peeking out at Blaine through his fingers. “Uh uh, you don’t get to be shy now. We’re in this together.”

Kurt removed his hand from his face, his fingers twitching, wanting desperately to trace the line of Blaine’s jaw. He refrained, not only because the reach was probably too much after such a mind-blowing orgasm, but also because all he would feel would be a cold screen and not Blaine’s stubbly, warm skin.

“Please tell me that we can add that to our morning routine,” Blaine said, tossing a tissue onto his nightstand and already looking close to sleep.

“I don’t know, maybe it was a one time show,” Kurt replied with a teasing smile as he cleaned himself up.

“You’re breaking my heart, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine teased, the wounded look on his face betrayed by the twitch of his lips.

Kurt shook his head, settling into the pillow.

“Never.”


End file.
